The Spike Way of Samurai
'''The Spike Way of Samurai '''is the seventh episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With Lothor and Galvanax returning, Twilight Sparkle and the Hamony Force Rangers had to join forces with the Aquitar, Ninja Storm and Ninja Steel Rangers for great Ninja Power. From that point on, They must learn the ways of the Wind and Thunder Ninja. As for Spike, He's got his own way. Dean Cadance's time with Flurry Heart/Twilight visits her baby niece One day in Crystal Prep Academy, Dean Cadance was ready to spend her time with her baby, Flurry Heart. Later that day, Twilight came to see them having a great time. Then, They've met with Cam and invited him to join them as they took Flurry Heart out for a stroll. Ivan Ooze's next plan/Lothor and Galvanax are back in action Meanwhile at Ivan Ooze's lair, Vypra and Liea has resurrected Lothor, his generals, Zurgane, Choobo, Motodrone, Shimazu and Vexacus and the evil Galactic Champion, Galvanax. Then, Finster, Wrench, Hexuba, Jinxer and Octoroo finished a new monster for Ivan Ooze, OozeNinja. Then, Ivan made a deal with Lothor and Galvanax for their help against the Power Rangers for revenge. At last, They excepted his offer as they begin their plan. Tambourine and Pab appears/The Janken Force and the Floral Princess Force Comes At the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Twilight and her friends were warned by Ransik about Lothor and Galvanax returning. Then, They met with Tambourine and Pab along with The Janken Force and the Floral Princess Force who came just in time to help. Meeting at the Wind Ninja Academy/Which Students goes to what class The next morning, Twilight, her friends, Ransik and his alliance arrived at Blue Bay Harbor. Soon, They came to the Wind Ninja Academy as Loki and Diabolico casted a spell around the academy that only those with pure of heart can enter. As for Itassis and Toxica, They casted the same spell around the Thunder Ninja Academy. At Ninja Ops, Everyone met with Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, Sensei Omino and the Ninja Power Rangers, The Aquitar Rangers: Aurico, Delphine, Cestro, Tideus, Corcus, Cestria, Argentius, Mako and Ninjor, The Ninja Rangers: Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Cam, Marah and Kapri and the Ninja Steel Rangers: Brody, Preston, Calvin, Hayley, Sarah, Digit and one of Cam's cousin, Clarabelle. Soon, Sensei Watanabe and Sensei Omino made a dicision and assigned Twilight, Rarity, Sunset and Starlight to learn the Wind Ninja skills from Shane, Tori and Dustin while Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash learns the skills of the Thunder Ninja at the Thunder Ninja Academy. As for Spike and Mirage, They're to learn the skills of the Samurai from Cam but didn't mention learning the Wind Ninja skills from Marah and Kapri yet. Spike and Mirage meets Thorax/Bringing Flurry Heart to babysit Takuto, Meroko and Izumi appears/Doing the Aniki Cosplay Cheryl and Jenny giving them flowers/Making new friends Florida's Renioun/The 12 Janken Force and Floral Princess Force joining the team Shane, Tori and Dustin teaches Twilight, Rarity, Sunset and Starlight Huter and Blake teaches Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash Cam, Marah and Kapri trusts Thorax/Learning the Wind Ninja and Samurai skills Finding a bate for the Rangers/Fury and Choobo captured Cheerilee and Danny Cam gives the orders and Spike disobeys/Cam spoke with his father Spike, Mirage and Thorax rescues Danny and Cheerilee/Cam joins in the mission Cam and Spike's discussion about each other/Marah and Kapri doing diaper duty Cheerilee took an oath as a Power Ranger supporter/Thorax made some new friends Twilight and her friends received their own scrolls/Being ready for the battle Spike and Mirage vs Lothor and Galvanax/A Ninja Power Team Up/Megazord Time Tambourine's Past about Mary Bell/Pab summons Aikko's Flower Magic Cam became Flurry Heart's new legal guardian/Rainbooms in Blue Bay Harbor Trivia *The Aquitar, Ninja Storm and Ninja Steel Rangers will make their appearance. *Thorax, Pab and Tambourine will make their debut in the episode. *The Janken Force and the Floral Princess Force appears and meets the Harmony Force Rangers and the others for the first time. *Jenny and Cheryl make the flower wreath for their friends Takuto, Meroko and Izumi. *Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer will be trained as Wind Ninjas by Shane, Tori and Dustin at the Wind Ninja Academy while Spike and Mirage learn the Samurai and Wind Ninja skills from Cam, Marah, Kapri and Sensei Watanabe and Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash learned to be Thunder Ninjas by Hunter, Blake and Sensei Omino at the Thunder Ninja Academy. *The Ninja Scrolls of Harmony are viewed for the first time. *Spike, Danny and Mirage make friends with Thorax. *Takuto Kira (S.P.D. Red Ranger), Meroko Yui (Mystic Force Pink Ranger) and Izumi Rio (Time Force Blue Ranger) the Death Spirits will appears and doing the Aniki Cosplay. Transcript *The Spike Way of Samurai (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes